(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling an RF transceiver that can improve a data transmitting/receiving performance by turning off a liquid crystal display (LCD) during the transmitting/receiving of data when a data transmitting/receiving request to/from an object device is detected.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A small, portable transceiver, such as a remote controller, employs an LCD, which has relatively low power consumption, as a display unit for displaying an operation state. The small, portable transceiver may use a battery, which is a limited energy source, as a power source. In addition, the small, portable transceiver uses an RF communication method in order to obtain a more stable communication area in a local area network.
When the LCD of the RF transceiver operates, radio waves generated by the operation of the LCD interfere with an RF signal that is transmitted and received, thereby attenuating the RF transmitting/receiving signal and converting the RF transmitting/receiving signal into noise.
Therefore, in the conventional RF transceiver, the LCD used as the display unit is physically shielded and an RF transmitting/receiving unit is spaced apart from the LCD as far as possible to prevent the RF transmitting/receiving signal from interfering with the radio waves generated from the LCD and to minimize the generation of noise.
However, the physical structure cannot sufficiently protect the RF transmitting/receiving signal from the radio waves generated by the operation of the LCD, and thus there is still the attenuation of the RF transmitting/receiving signal.
In the conventional transceiver, the transmitting power is maintained to be high to provide transmitting reliability of the RF signal to the object device.
When the transmitting power is maintained to be high, the battery, which is a limited energy source, does not last very long. This causes the deterioration of the reliability of the product.
Further, when a radiofrequency response signal is transmitted from the object device, the response signal interferes with the radio waves from the LCD that is left on, thereby generating noise. Further, by the interference of the response signal with the radio waves from the LCD, the response signal is attenuated, and thus this response signal is not detected as it should. This causes the transceiver to not operate properly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.